1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for drying a medium that has had a liquid ejected thereon.
2. Related Art
Regarding a printing technology that transports a medium such as paper that has been wound up into a roll, and that forms an image by ejecting ink onto the medium while the medium is being transported, in order to prevent transfer of ink to rollers that abut against the medium after printing has been performed, a technology for heating and drying ink that has been ejected onto a medium has been proposed (for example, JP-A-2013-86476, JP-A-2004-18185, JP-A-2012-20548).
Moreover, in order to suppress deformation of the medium, there is a known technology for heating and drying a medium in a state where the medium is pressed against a guide such as a drum (for example, JP-A-2012-20548).
In order to dry ink, it is necessary to give the ink that is on the medium an amount of heat necessary for the evaporation of the solvent. However, because the medium is also heated, a malfunction may occur in which the medium deforms due to heating. As in the technology of JP-A-2012-20548, it is possible to suppress deformation of a medium during heating by heating the medium while the medium is pressed against a guide such as a drum. However, a force (for example, tension or a force that presses a substrate against the guide) that was applied to a substrate is released at the location where the medium separates from the guide after having been heated. At this time, if the temperature of the substrate remains high as a result of heating, there may be a problem in that the above-mentioned deformation of the substrate occurs.
Such a problem is not limited to a technology in which a medium that has been wound up into a roll is transported and ink is ejected onto the medium, but may also occur in a technology in which a medium that has had a liquid ejected thereon is heated and dried.